All I Want For Christmas Is You
by darkest demon child
Summary: Christmas time is all about giving and receiving gifts from your loved ones and finding happiness. So what does Harry want? Not something that can fit into just any old box. HD slash


Disclaimer: Trust me, I'm not J.K. Rowing. I don't own Harry Potter, or anything else for that matter.

Summary: Christmas time is all about giving and receiving gifts from your loved ones. So what does Harry want? Not something that can fit into just any old box or stocking.

Pairing: HarryxDraco

Rating: PG-13

Time: 7th year at Hogwarts.

Warning: SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! Boys kissing boys! Boys having feelings for other boys that are not platonic! Not something that you agree with or like? Then don't read! Flames sent because this is a slash fic will be laughed at by my friends and I. And just for the record, this HAS happened before, so don't try it cus history repeats itself.

A/n: My special Christmas fic for 2004 is finally here! Last year it was Tis The Season for Yu Yu Hakusho (for all you non-anime loving readers, this is a fight/drama/comedy anime show. Very fun to watch, I highly recommend it), and this year it's All I Want For Christmas Is You for Harry Potter. Funny how these things work, eh? Anyway, I'm not going to bore you guys that are actually taking the time to read this babble anymore, and just cut to the chase. Merry Christmas, and if you don't celebrate Christmas then Happy Hanukkah, Kwanza, or whatever other holiday you happen to celebrate at this time of year, and I hope you enjoy my little fic.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxXxxxxxX

"Hey mate!" called Ron from across the Gryffindor table on the morning of December 20.

"Yeah Ron?" asked the object of the red head's shouting, Harry Potter. "What's up?"

"Well, Christmas is only five days away, so I was just wondering what I could get for you down in Hogsmeade today before me and 'Mione leave for the Burrow tomorrow," inquired Ron.

The other Gryffindor smirked. "Oh that's right! How could I possibly forget, the two love doves are going to be spending the entire break gazing lovingly into each others' eyes while the twins blow things up in the background, Bill and Charlie fight over who has the most dangerous job, and Ginny argues with your mum about the lengths of her robes."

Ron blushed then glared at his snickering best friend. "Sod off Harry! You're just jealous because you don't have yourself a girl. Now stop trying to have me turn into a tomato and give me some idea of what you want for Christmas this year!"

Harry sighed. He knew exactly what he wanted for Christmas, and it wasn't something you could get at a store. Smiling weakly, he replied, "Sorry, I really don't want anything in particular from any store around here this year."

Ron frowned. "Well, how about Diagon Alley then?"

Harry shook his head.

"Well what **do** you want then?"

The black haired boy, deciding to be an evil little Golden Boy, smirked a smirk that made the unknown Slytherin eavesdropper behind them almost green with jealousy. "I'll give you a hint, Ronnikens. It's not from any store, has some silver, some green, white, and a little bit of pink in it, but most of the pink is either covered or doesn't always show up. Oh, and it's very soft and cuddly, even though it thinks of itself as deadly and lethal. Put all that together and wrap it up in a red velvet bow and you have dream present."

Ron groaned. "That's as vague as you can possibly get Harry!! For all I know it's a white fox in Slytherin robes!"

Harry snickered at his scowling friend. "You're closer than you think, Ron."

XxXxXxX

Draco dropped his gaze down to the un-touched toast on his plate. 'What was that all about?' he wondered to himself as he poked half-heartedly at the dry bread with his knife.

Blaise nudged the blonde's arm gently. "Hey Beautiful, what's on your mind?"

The Ice Prince glared at the grinning Italian boy. "Nothing that your feeble little mind would understand," he snapped irritated.

The boy's grin just broadened. "Getting the holiday blues, Drakie?"

"No! And don't call me Drakie!" growled Draco as he viciously stabbed his knife into the defenseless piece of toast.

Blaise rolled his eyes at his friend's antics. "Fine, be that way. Anyway, I just wanted to say that I'm going to send you your present from my house Christmas Eve, so if it's not there in the morning send a search party. You know how much I love my owl."

Draco just glared at his cheeky classmate and, as much as he hated to admit it, friend. "Whatever," he muttered before he went back to stabbing his toast to a horrific, crumby death.

The Italian boy frowned. "Draco, are you sure you don't wanna come back with me? You know my folks wouldn't mind, they know what's going on and don't care."

The blonde's scowl deepened at this. 'Oh sure, pity the poor traitor who isn't allowed to go home to spend the holidays with his own bloody family because he bloody refused to follow some bloody psycho-path, megalomaniac, psychotic serial killer. And just to be on the safe side, add an extra psycho into that description of Voldemort. After all, one can't let him seem **too** sane,' he thought bitterly. Not many people were aware of Draco's true views about the war being fought outside the grounds of Hogwarts. Most honestly believed that he would follow in his father's footsteps the moment he left the school, but contrary to popular belief he had no intention of becoming a low-life servant for a mass murderer.

"I'm positive. Don't take this the wrong way Blaise, but I'd rather spend the holidays alone than with your family and being sent looks of pity from your parents. Thanks for the offer though, it's good to know that at least someone cares in this dump."

Blaise smiled weakly. "Well, if you're sure then I'm going off to get everyone's presents then pack. Oh, by the way, did you know that Potter was staying here over the break too?"

Draco groaned. "Yeah I heard. Bloody sucks too. If you see any dead bodies hung from the gargoyles outside the Astronomy Tower, you know what happened to my sanity."

The other Slytherin just snickered. "Oh stop being a Drama King Draco, you know you love the guy."

'Yeah, but I'd sooner die than admit that to anyone other than myself,' thought the blond before he playfully slapped Blaise on the arm and actually began to eat his meal, all thoughts of the conversation he'd previously "overheard" gone from his mind.

'This is going to be a long, long break.'

XxXxXxX

For Harry Potter the break couldn't possibly be going by any faster, and before the Gryffindor knew it, it was the morning of Christmas Eve. After spending a rather boring breakfast in which he was forced to listen to Trelawney moan dramatically about how he was going to die a gruesome death by fork stabs, the boy decided to talk a long walk around the lake to clear his thoughts.

'He wasn't there again today,' mused Harry as he kicked at a small, white pile of snow that was in his path. 'He hasn't come to any of the meals since the day everyone left for the holidays three days ago. I know he can't **want** to be alone on Christmas, or even Christmas Eve, but he just refuses to come out of the Slytherin common room.'

Harry sighed as a cool breeze lapped gently at his hair, causing his slightly pale cheeks to flush slightly in the cold. The boy hadn't been joking when he told Ron that he was close when he guessed that he wanted a white fox in Slytherin robes. The comparison of Draco Malfoy to a fox was very accurate in Harry Potter's mind. He was cunning, mischievous, and beautiful in a dangerous sort of way. If you try to get close to him you run the risk of getting bitten. It was this sense of forbidden beauty that drew Harry to the Ice Prince like iron to a magnet, and no matter how many times he told himself that it was wrong, he couldn't help but be mesmerized by the other boy's presence.

The raven haired hero didn't know exactly when it first started, but he could probably guess it was on the Hogwarts Express in the beginning of their seventh year when he had looked into the small window of the Slytherin compartment to see Draco staring solemnly off into space as his friends discussed their hopes of becoming Death Eaters once school finished. The blond had apparently felt his gaze upon him, because he looked up and when their eyes met sparks seemed to flash between them. It was all Harry could do to break away from those silver eyes that almost cried out in despair, and when he did manage to wrench his gaze away he found himself enveloped by unfamiliar emotions, emotions that could only vaguely be compared to the ones that he had felt towards Sirius.

It had taken a few months, but by the beginning of December Harry had finally admitted the impossible to himself: he was head over heels in love with Draco Malfoy. Nope, his life just couldn't possibly get any more complicated than it already was. The Fates had deemed that he would never be normal, it seemed. First he had to become the Boy Who Lived by defeating the strongest Dark Wizard in a century when he just over a year old. Then he had to continue to struggle against the monster as he attempted, and eventually succeeded, in resurrecting himself, along the way nearly killing Harry and his two best friends Ron and Hermione, and successfully killing his godfather Sirius. And now he just had to fall in love with the spawn of Voldemort's right-hand man, Lucius Malfoy. And that Malfoy's heir just happened to be a boy, mind you a rather feminine boy, but still a boy. No, normal was never a way to describe any aspect of Harry James Potter.

Looking around, the Gryffindor discovered that he had already completed the loop around the lake and was now standing a little over 100 yards from the castle Hogwarts. Harry waved cheerfully at his first magical friend Hagrid as he struggled to pull a nearly 20 foot tall pine tree from the Forbidden Forest up into the castle to set up in the Great Hall when an idea hit him. 'No one deserves to be alone on Christmas Eve, even if they want to be,' the raven-haired boy thought smirking to himself.

"I think someone's going to get a surprise visit from his own personal Santa Claus tonight," mumbled Harry as he ran up towards the entrance doors. He had a little bit of scheming to do before dinner, and it wouldn't do any good to procrastinate on a deadline.

XxXxXxX

Draco sighed gloomily as the old fashioned clock on the mantel above the roaring fire in the Slytherin common room struck 11. 'One more hour and it's officially Christmas. Woop dee doo. Someone throw confetti into the air and set off some fireworks then remind me to dance the funky chicken dance,' grumbled the blond in his thoughts.

Silver eyes filled with loneliness gazed sorrowfully at the flickering flames in front of them. Red, orange, and yellow waves of fire danced an erotic tango together, forever embracing in each others' arms only to be separated every so often by a lone flicker of green flame. Emerald green, just like **_his_ **eyes.

Draco sighed again, this time only doing so in hopes of suppressing the sob that threatened to erupt from deep within his chest as that one shot of green flame erupted in the midst of the red and gold. "My only love sprung from my only hate. Too early seen unknown, and known too late. Prodigious birth of love it is to me, that I must love a loathed enemy," he recited quietly to himself as he leaned his head back against the back of his sofa chair in front of the magical fire.

It was true, Draco Malfoy was in love with Harry Potter. He had been probably since the day he first laid eyes upon the boy at that robe shop when they were just eleven. An eleven year old in love who had been brought up by his father to look down upon anyone who was not wearing the best-tailored robes that money could buy and who had even the slightest impurity in their blood. It was these two factors that led to the bitter resentment, possibly even loath that Draco felt for the beautiful, green-eyed boy that plagued his waking and dreaming thoughts ever since the day his hand of friendship was turned down.

'Funny,' he thought to himself, gazing unseeingly at the fire before him as the clock ticked ever closer to midnight. 'We both fit the scenario to that play so well. Two households, both alike in dignity, from ancient grudge break to new mutiny, where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. From forth the fatal loins of these two foes, a pair of star-crossed lovers take their life. I wonder if he and I will die together in this cruel, pointless war,' he wondered.

The soft flapping of wings interrupted his somber thoughts, and as he looked up he saw that two owls, one black with white and brown spots on its breast feathers, and a beautiful white one, were standing on the low table before him, waiting to be relieved of their messages. Taking off the small, slightly flat package and accompanying letter from the black owl, whom he knew belonged to Blaise, he absent-mindedly stroked the bird's soft feathers before shooing it off to rest in the Owlrey. Unfolding the note, he smiled faintly at his friend's sloppy message.

Hey Beautiful, 

_Still hope this gets to you on time. But you know Shadow, always getting distracted with the lady owls. Takes after his owner I suppose. Anyway, hope you're having as gloomy of a time as I am, the folks won't stop pestering me to get a girlfriend so they can begin arrangements for our marriage. I mean...ugh! I don't even wanna **think** about having to settle down yet. Ok, I'm sure you don't want to hear about my horrible, tragic situation. Down to business. I nicked these off of that Gryffindor sixth year, Colin Creepy, when he wasn't looking. Hope you have many wild, passionate wanking sessions with this. Merry Christmas mate, and thanks for the new cloak, I have a feeling I'll be needing it once my parents throw me out into the street to freeze to death when I tell them I don't want to get married yet._

_The ever suffering,_

_Blaise_

Putting down the letter Draco slowly unwrapped his present, wondering what on earth Blaise could have given him from Colin Creepy, as the Slytherins had dubbed the future Daily Prophet photographer. The moment the green and silver paper was removed the blond gasped. 'Oh my god if Blaise was here I'd kiss him,' he thought as he gingerly picked up his gift from the table. It was a small photo album, and when Draco opened the expensive, leather book he found himself gazing into those beautiful green eyes that made him drown whenever he looked into them.

Looking down at those laughing eyes in the photograph that showed Harry and Ron during on of their Hogsmeade trips, he sighed longingly as he traced the picture's lips. "I want you so bad I feel like I could die from just being in the same room as you. Why can't I have you?"

He was so busy gazing down at the pictures of his un-requited love that he failed to notice the portrait leading to the common room open and close.

XxXxXxX

It had taken the better part of an hour to find it, but by 11:30 Harry stood underneath his Invisibility Cloak outside the portrait of a basillisk. 'How fitting,' thought the Gryffindor as he hissed to the giant snake, _-Hello-_

The snake looked at him in surprise. _–You speak my native language human?-_

_-Yesss. I do not mean to be rude, but isss Draco Malfoy in there?-_

_-He isss.-_

_-Would you mind if I popped in for a vissssit? I do not want him to be alone tonight.-_

The snake narrowed its deadly yellow eyes at the boy. _–If you have ssssuch good intentionssss then why are you hiding under that cloak?-_

Harry bit his lip. _–Becausssse not many people would undersssstand why I am here-_

_-Do you care for thisss boy, human?-_

_-Yesss.-_

The snake rolled its eyes. _–Why am I not ssssuprissssed. You humanssss are ssssso sssssentimental it'ssss dissssgusssting. Go on in human, I do not mind allowing a boy lossst in love into our domain-_

_-Thank you-_ hissed Harry gratefully as the portrait opened and he walked through. 'Hm...their decor sense hasn't improved much,' he thought as he surveyed the slightly dark and oppressive common room.

"I want you so bad I feel like I could die from just being in the same room as you. Why can't I have you?"

Harry snapped his head over to the left where the large fireplace was at this nearly soundless whisper, and his breath caught at the sight before him. There, sitting in a large black leather sofa chair was Adonis reincarnated. Silky blond locks the just barely brushed his shoulders fell smoothly over the pale, godlike face that was looking down into his lap, long slender fingers tracing something, possibly a picture.

The raven-haired boy moved as silently as he could towards the seated boy, all the while listening to his soft voice whispering so quietly to himself as he turned a page of the photo album. "Why? Why must you be you? Why must I be I? Why can't the world just be simple so we can forget our pasts and traditions and be together?" Draco smiled slightly to himself as he looked down at the picture in his lap. "I know I can never have you Harry, but these pictures will be enough for this year."

Harry was barely able to muffle his shocked gasp as he heard those words come from his love's mouth. 'No...he must mean someone else!' he thought as he got within five feet from the boy's chair. Peering over the top of the chair cautiously, fearfully even, he looked at the wizard photograph in Draco's lap, and this time was unable to suppress his gasp when he saw a picture of himself sleeping in his dormitory.

His gasp went unheard however, as at that very moment Draco sighed contentedly as he looked up and gazed into the fire once again. That small smile still graced his full, pink lips as he began to hum a nameless tune happily to himself. Harry's breath caught in his throat again at the angelic noise, and then his heart nearly stopped beating all together as the humming turned to soft singing.

A broken heart and a broken dream 

_That's all I have with me tonight_

_Last year it didn't matter to me_

_But then again I was alone then_

_Christmas time was never very jolly for me_

_Christmas time was never very happy for me_

_But somehow, this year, it isn't quite so sad_

_Because all I want for Christmas is you_

Harry's mind worked quickly as he silently pulled off his Invisibility Cloak and reached out his right hand tentatively towards the humming blond in front of him. A split second after his hand landed on the boy's shoulder and surprised silver met sad green he began to sing softly in response.

Snow flurries brush along in the air 

_Shouts of laughter and cheer are everywhere_

_Last year it didn't matter to me_

_Didn't matter to me that I was alone_

_But this year you've changed everything_

_Christmas time was never very jolly for me_

_Christmas time was never very happy for me_

_But somehow, this year, it isn't quite so sad_

_Because all I want for Christmas is you_

Draco's mouth opened slightly as he took in the sight before him. 'He...he's here! What...how...why?' he thought incoherently as his eyes glazed over at the sound of the Gryffindor's silky, deep voice. He stood from his chair and slowly walked those few steps that separated him from the boy that haunted his dreams, as if hypnotized by those fiery, emerald eyes and that soothing voice that continued to sing even as he approached.

_Before this year Christmas was just_

_A happy holiday for children everywhere_

The blond stopped a foot away from the other boy and sang his response.

I've never truly wanted anything in my life 

_But that was before I met you_

Both reached out their hands, clasping them together tightly as their little ballad continued, so tightly as if afraid that should they let go they would realize it was just another dream, another fantasy that their love sick minds had concocted.

Christmas time was never very jolly for me 

_Christmas time was never very happy for me_

_But somehow, this year, it isn't quite so sad_

_Because all I want for Christmas is you_

_Now Christmas time is so jolly for me_

_Now Christmas time is so happy for me_

_Somehow this year, it isn't quite so bad_

_Because all I want for Christmas is you_

_Because all I want for Christmas is you_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

Tears fell down Draco's pale face as he slumped forward into Harry's waiting arms. The Gryffindor sunk slowly to the ground under the blonde's weight, and held him close as he continued to sob into his chest. Tan fingers stroked the silky blond locks of the Slytherin's head in comforting motions and soft, calming words were whispered into his ear as seven years of pent up emotions sprung forth from deep within his soul all at once.

After what seemed like an eternity Draco's sobs managed to subside enough for him to gasp out one word: "Why?"

Harry gently pushed his thumb under the blonde's chin and forced his teary silver eyes to meet his own. "Do you need an answer? Do you need an explanation for love?"

Draco sniffed back his last few tears and shook his head. Harry smiled gently at the boy and leaned forward slightly. Draco's sinfully warm lips met his halfway in a searing, almost painful kiss that showed each of the two boys just how much love they had for each other. Harry softly caressed the blonde's lower lip with his silky tongue, asking for entrance that was immediately granted into the other's mouth and was met by a fiery hot tongue that passionately danced with his own.

As the clock on the mantelpiece chimed midnight the two lovers kissed like every pair of soul mates kiss, yet in a way that was solely their own. Minutes passed before they broke apart gasping for the much needed air, and Harry smiled down at the dazed blond in his arms.

"Merry Christmas Draco."

Draco smiled back up at him, eyes shining with love. "Merry Christmas, love."

Harry's only response was to cup the back of the blonde's head with his hand and pull them once again into a passionate kiss that neither would ever forget, and left them wanting to learn just what it meant to spend the rest of your life with someone.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxXxxxxxX

Ddc: Whew!! ::wipes sweat off forehead:: Let me tell you one thing. That has to have been the hardest fic that I've written yet! Do you have any idea how long it took me to write this? 4 days. 4 DAYS! ::spazzes:: I kept getting stuck after I finished each different part of the fic and then having to spend hours trying to figure out how to bridge the gap between the different scenes. Gaahh so hard. Anyway, I hope you all liked the excessively fluffy ending, I know I had a lot of fun writing it out (THAT part wasn't very hard to do tehe). Merry Christmas everyone, I hope everyone spends the holidays with that special someone or your loved ones. And if you're still looking for him or her, just remember. Cheesy, impromptu Christmas songs work in fics, (and yes I did make that song up, so don't try to go and download it or look up who it's by cus you won't find it on google or whatever search engine you use) but not necessarily in real life, so instead of singing try going up to them and saying how much you care. And make me know that you care by reviewing!! Reviews are the best Christmas present an authoress can get! :-D well I'm off. It's 12:35 on December 23, and I'm sleepy!! Tehe. Bye!!!


End file.
